Asrama Konoha Gakuen
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: Nggak pandai buat summary, jd langsung baca aja! RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Asrama Konoha Gakuen**

**A/N: HELLO MINNA*Teriak gaje* Ketemu lagi dengan Ayako, hahaha… Fic ini aku buat karena terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel. Jadi, kalau ceritanya nggak memuaskan, mohon maaf… Yah, selamat menikmati^^**

**Asrama Konoha Gakuen**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Happy reading^^**

**Chapter 1**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ANAK MISKIN!" Bentak gadis berambut ungu panjang. "Maaf, aku tida sengaja menumpahkan air dibajumu." Ujar gadis berambut _soft pink_ panjang. "Benar-benar tak tau malu! Dasar gadis miskin!" Kata temannya gadis rambut ungu. "Kau tak usah ikut campur, Nona!" Kata Sakura dingin. "Dan kau, Miyoko! Kau Mau apa lagi?" Ujar Sakura. "Cih, girls, ayo pergi!" Kata Miyoko kesal. Miyoko dan ketiga temannya pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kantin yang memang daritadi sudah sepi.

'Aku sudah tak kuat!' Batin Sakura kesal. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"MANA YANG NAMANYA HARUNO SAKURA?" Teriak seorang wanita. 'Cih, sekarang apa lagi sekarang?' Batin Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju keluar kelas. "MANA YANG NAMANYA HARUNO SAKURA? JAWAB AKU!" Teriak wanita itu lagi. "Cih, wanita tua, kumohon jangan teriak-teriak, ini sekolah. Apa anda tidak tau etika? Aku yang bernama Haruno Sakura, kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan namaku?" Kata Sakura dingin. "Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura? Kupikir orangnya jelek, ternyata lumayan. Dan kau sama sekali tidak sopan, Haruno Sakura!" Kata wanita itu sinis. "Hn, aku tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusanmu kan? Dan ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Sakura santai. Murid-murid yang sedang lalu-lalang langsung berhenti memperhatikan Sakura dan wanita itu lagi adu mulut.

"Yah, kita sepertinya harus berkenalan dulu, gadis tidak sopan!" Kata wanita itu. "Aku tidak butuh namamu! Jadi, cepat katakan tujuanmu!" Kata Sakura dingin. "Oh, kurasa kau orang yang tidak suka menunggu! Jadi, langsung aku akan to the point, ok!" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku, sebagai pemilik sekolah ini, ah kau tidak mungkin tau, mengeluarkanmu karena sudah membuat anakku, Miyoko, menangis." Kata wanita itu dengan nada sinis. "Oh, Miyoko, apa karena aku menumpahkan air kebajunya dia menangis lalu melaporkan ke ibunya? Cih!, anak manja!" Kata Sakura sinis. Miyoko yang mendengar itu langsung menampar Sakura.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu!" Bentak Miyoko. Sakura langsung menatap Miyoko dengan dingin. "Kenapa kau marah? Bukannya kenyataan!" Kata Sakura sinis.

PLAK

"JAGA UCAPANMU ITU! BUKANNYA KAU YANG ANAK MANJA? KUTINDAS DISEKOLAH, KAU MELAPOR KE IBUMU DI PEMAKAMAN KAN?" Bentak Miyoko.

PLAK

Kali ini, Sakura yang menampar Miyoko. "Aku memang anak manja. Tapi tidak sepertimu!" Kata Sakura sinis. "Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis miskin! Hah, identitas saja tidak jelas, kenapa kau bisa masuk sekolah elit di Ame ini? Mungkin saja, Ayahmu seorang penjudi, dan ibumu seorang pelacur. Betul tidak teman-teman, hahaha!" Kata Miyoko diikuti oleh semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. "Betul banget tuh, Miyoko, hahaha." Kata Yumi sambil tertawa.

BUAK!

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANGKU!" Teriak Sakura kesal sambil menahan tangisnya. "Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah Ame High School. "Sakura memukulku, Sensei!" Kata Miyoko. "Yasisha, kau harus mengeluarkan anak ini. Dia sudah kurang ajar!" Kata wanita yang kita ketahui adalah ibunya Miyoko. "Sakura, temui aku diruanganku! Kita harus bicara!" Kata Yasisha.

DIRUANGAN KEPALA SEKOLAH

"Ada perlu apa denganku? Mau mengeluarkanku dari sekolah? Terserah!" Kata Sakura dingin. "Hhh, Sakura, aku tau kau sangat kesal atas kejadian tadi." Kata Yasisha sambil menghela nafas. "Terus, buat apa anda memanggil saya kesini?" Tanya Sakura. "Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf dulu. Aku memberikanmu kabar buruk!" Ujar Yasisha. "Ya ya ya, apa kabar buruk itu?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kau dipindahkan ke Asrama Konoha Gakuen"

Bukan sedih atau terkejut, Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar. "Wah, benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu! Jadi, kapan aku bisa berangkat kesana?" Tanya Sakura senang. "Kenapa kau senang?" Bukan menjawab, Sang kepala sekolah malah bertanya balik.

"Yah, bagaimana menjelaskan kesenangan ini ya? Aaah~karena aku senang pindah dari sekolah ini! Aku sudah tak tahan dengan murid-murid disini! Membuatku muak!" Kata Sakura. "Sakura, janganlah begitu…mereka juga teman-temanmu kan?" Kata Yasisha. "Heh, temanku? Apa ada seorang teman yang memanggilku 'Anak Miskin'? Aku memang miskin, tetapi tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya juga kan? Mereka sudah keterlaluan!" Kata Sakura.

"Hhhh, ya aku mengerti perasaanmu!" Kata Yasisha sambil menghela nafas. "Jika anda mengerti, kapan aku berangkat ke Konoha?" Tanya Sakura. "Besok pagi. Aku akan membiayai keberangkatanmu." Kata Yasisha pada akhirnya. "Arigatou, Yasisha-sensei." Ujar Sakura sambil berjalan keluar.

'Hhhh, padahal aku tidak mau ini terjadi, tapi kenapa harus Sakura?' Batin Yasisha.

**Sementara Sakura…**

Setelah keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah, Sakura langsung berjalan kekelasnya. "Heh, pasti tadi dia dimarahi Yasisha-sensei." Ujar Yumi. "Hei teman-teman, minggir semua, anak miskin lewat, hahahaha!" Kata Miyoko sambil tertawa lebar. Sementara Sakura, dia hanya diam. 'Apa dia sudah gila?' Batin Sakura. Sakura langsung duduk ditempatnya dan mengeluarkan buku.

"Dia tidak mendengarkan kita!" ujar Naomi, sahabat Miyoko. "Wajar saja, dia kan tuli, hahaha!" Kata Miyoko.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura langsung singgah ke Toko Bunga untuk membeli sebuah bunga Lili. Setelah membeli bunga, Sakura langsung pergi ke makam ibunya. "Hai Kaa-san." Sapa Sakura pada batu nisan ibunya. Sakura pun meletakkan bunga itu pada gundukkan tanah dan duduk disamping makam ibunya.

"Aku merindukan Kaa-san, kapan kira-kira kita bisa bertemu?" Tanya Sakura lirih. Akhirnya air mata Sakura keluar tanpa diperintah. "Hiks…Hiks…aku…merindukan Kaa-san." Isak Sakura. Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, seseorang mengamatinya dari jauh.

SREK SREK

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Sakura. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kaa-san, aku dipindahkan ke Konoha. Tapi, aku janji, setiap liburan aku akan mengunjungi Kaa-san." Kata Sakura. "Ng, sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu Kaa-san." Pamit Sakura.

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahnya. Setelah sampai dirumah, Sakura segera mengganti pakaiannya dan segera tidur.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Sakura segera membawa barang-barangnya kedepan rumah. Dan Sakura sangat kaget karena Kepala Sekolahnya sudah menunggunya. "Gomen sudah membuat sensei menunggu." Kata Sakura menyesal. "Tidak apa, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Ujar Yasisha ramah. 'Aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah berkata tidak sopan padanya kemarin.' Batin Sakura sedih. Yasisha pun membantu Sakura membawa kopernya. Akhirnya mereka berangkat ke Konoha.

"Jaga diri ya di Konoha. Ingat-ingat Ame High School ya!" Ujar Yasisha sambil tersenyum. "Yasisha-sensei." Panggil Sakura. "Ya?" Gumam Yasisha. "Gomennasai." Perkataan Sakura membuat Kepala Sekolanya ini bingung.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku." Ujar Yasisha. "Kemarin, aku sudah membentakmu." Kata Sakura lirih. "Oooh, yang kemarin. Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok, aku tau kau sedang bad mood waktu itu." Kata Yasisha sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura membalas senyumannya.

SESAMPAINYA DI KONOHA…..

Sakura terkagum-kagum melihat suasana Kota Konoha yang sangat indah dan ramai. Yasisha yang melihat Sakura terkagum-kagum itu hanya tersenyum. "Kita sudah sampai." Kata Yasisha. "Arigatou sudah mengantarku, sensei." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Ya, tak masalah. Ayo kuantar kau ke ruang pemilik asrama ini." Kata Yashiha. Sakura mengangguk sambil membawa kopernya.

Saat memasuki area Asrama Konoha Gakuen, Sakura sangat merasakan sensasi aneh. 'Sensasi apa ini?' Batin Sakura gusar. "Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Tanya Yasisha. "Ng, tidak apa-apa kok, sensei." Kata Sakura sambil mengikuti langkah Yasisha. Saat Sakura melihat kesekeliling, Sakura melihat 2 pemuda tampan yang kebetulan lewat disitu. 'Pemuda rambut biru dongker itu tampan sekali!' Batin Sakura malu.

"Wah, murid baru, asyiik!" Jerit Pemuda berambut kuning dengan senang. "Hn, murid barunya perempuan ternyata." Gumam Pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan santai. "Teme, seharusnya kau senang!" Kata Pemuda rambut kuning itu lagi. "Terserah!"

Sakura yang mendengar percakapan kecil kedua pemuda itu sedikit tertawa. 'Sepertinya, aku akan mendapat teman disini.' Batin Sakura senang. Sakura dan Yasisha pun masuk keruangan pemilik asrama ini.

"Oh, Yasisha." Kata wanita yang berada didalam ruangan itu. "Tsunade, ini Haruno Sakura, murid baru di Asrama ini. Kumohon kerjasamanya." Kata Yasisha. "Salam kenal, Tsunade-sama." Kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Wah-wah, tidak usah seformal itu, Sakura." Kata Tsunade sambil tertawa kecil.

"Shizune, antar Sakura kekamarnya!" kata Tsunade. Shizune mengangguk dan langsung membantu Sakura membawa kopernya. "Sakura-san, disini kamarnya 2 lelaki 1 perempuan, apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Shizune sopan. "Hmmm, tidak masalah, asal mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

DI DEPAN KAMAR SAKURA….

"Ini kamarmu. Maaf aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini." Ujar Shizune. "Nggak apa-apa kok, terima kasih ya, Shizune-san." Kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. Shizune tersenyum sekilas dan langsung beranjak pergi. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan. Ada perasaan sedikit gugup dalam hatinya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

KREK

"Eh?" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba blushing. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa dia blushing bukan? Ok, alasannya adalah saat membuka pintu kamar itu, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat 2 orang pemuda yang ia temui di koridor sedang bertelanjang dada.

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Sakura sambil menutup matanya. "ADA APA?" Teriak pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Sementara pemuda berambun biru dongker itu hanya membelalak kaget. "KALIAN ITU, PAKAILAH BAJU KALIAN!" Teriak Sakura heboh. Kedua pemuda itu segera memakai pakaiannnya. "Hei, bukalah matamu, kami sudah memakai pakaian kami!" Kata Pemuda rambut kuning itu. Sakura pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hei, kau anak baru yang tadi kan? Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda terhebat di Asrama ini!" Ujar Naruto dengan bangganya. "A…Aku…Ha…Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura gugup. "Hei, santai saja. Kami tidak makan orang kok, hehehe, yak an Teme?" Kata Naruto sambil memandang temannya. "Ayo masuk, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto sambil membawakan koper Sakura.

"Te…Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura. Naruto pun menutup pintunya. "Nah ini tempat tidurmu!" Tunjuk Naruto kearah tengah. "Teme, bantu aku dong!" Ketus Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda berambut biru dongker. "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Sasuke agak dingin. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Selesai. Ayo kita berbincang-bincang dulu." Ajak Naruto. "Kau pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Naruto. "Ame High School." Jawab Sakura. "Hn, kudengar disana murid-muridnya sangat sombong." Jelas Sasuke. "Iya, kau benar, Sasuke-san." Kata Sakura. "Mereka hanya berani pada orang sangat lemah!" Lanjut Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, kau ditindas?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Naruto menggangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Sasuke. "Iya." Jawab Sakura. Mereka pun terdiam sesaat. "Tapi, biarlah. Itu sudah berlalu, hehehe." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku masih penasaran berapa lama kau ditindas? Dan apa ada yang membelamu?" tanya Naruto. "Yah, aku ditindas dari kecil, sejak kedua orangtuaku dan kakakku meninggal, dan aku tidak pernah merasakan rasanya berteman." Jelas Sakura lirih.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ujar Sasuke. "Aku juga. Tapi, sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan teman kan? Hehehe." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Sakura tersenyum senang, akhirnya ada juga yang mau berteman denganku.

"Hn, bagaimana sifatmu di Ame High School?" Tanya Sasuke. "Aku tidak tau." Jawab Sakura. "Yasudahlah, yuk kita kekelas. Kiba mengirimiku pesan." Ujar Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

DI KELAS….

"OHAYOO MINNA-SAN!" Sapa+teriak Naruto bersemangat. "JANGAN TERIAK NARUTO!" Teriak ketua kelas-Neji Hyuuga-murka. "Neji, biar saja! Dia itu hebat, punya semangat muda yang bagus. Good job, Naruto!" kata Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. 'Semangat muda lagi heh!' Batin Sasuke kesal. "Siapa dia ini? Manis sekali!" Kata Lee.

"Ini murid baru, Haruno Sakura"

TBC

Hmmm, nggak jelas ceritanya kayaknya.

Gimana menurut kalian?

Review please!

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Sakura sambil menutup matanya. "ADA APA?" Teriak pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Sementara pemuda berambut biru dongker itu hanya membelalak kaget. "KALIAN ITU, PAKAILAH BAJU KALIAN!" Teriak Sakura heboh. Kedua pemuda itu segera memakai pakaiannnya. "Hei, bukalah matamu, kami sudah memakai pakaian kami!" Kata Pemuda rambut kuning itu. Sakura pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hei, kau anak baru yang tadi kan? Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda terhebat di Asrama ini!" Ujar Naruto dengan bangganya. "A…Aku…Ha…Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura gugup. "Hei, santai saja. Kami tidak makan orang kok, hehehe, yak an Teme?" Kata Naruto sambil memandang temannya. "Ayo masuk, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto sambil membawakan koper Sakura.

"Te…Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura. Naruto pun menutup pintunya. "Nah ini tempat tidurmu!" Tunjuk Naruto kearah tengah. "Teme, bantu aku dong!" Ketus Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda berambut biru dongker. "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Sasuke agak dingin. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Selesai. Ayo kita berbincang-bincang dulu." Ajak Naruto. "Kau pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Naruto. "Ame High School." Jawab Sakura. "Hn, kudengar disana murid-muridnya sangat sombong." Jelas Sasuke. "Iya, kau benar, Sasuke-san." Kata Sakura. "Mereka hanya berani pada orang sangat lemah!" Lanjut Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, kau ditindas?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Naruto menggangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Sasuke. "Iya." Jawab Sakura. Mereka pun terdiam sesaat. "Tapi, biarlah. Itu sudah berlalu, hehehe." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku masih penasaran berapa lama kau ditindas? Dan apa ada yang membelamu?" tanya Naruto. "Yah, aku ditindas dari kecil, sejak kedua orangtuaku dan kakakku meninggal, dan aku tidak pernah merasakan rasanya berteman." Jelas Sakura lirih.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ujar Sasuke. "Aku juga. Tapi, sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan teman kan? Hehehe." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Sakura tersenyum senang, akhirnya ada juga yang mau berteman denganku.

"Hn, bagaimana sifatmu di Ame High School?" Tanya Sasuke. "Aku tidak tau." Jawab Sakura. "Yasudahlah, yuk kita kekelas. Kiba mengirimiku pesan." Ujar Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

DI KELAS….

"OHAYOO MINNA-SAN!" Sapa+teriak Naruto bersemangat. "JANGAN TERIAK NARUTO!" Teriak ketua kelas-Neji Hyuuga-murka. "Neji, biar saja! Dia itu hebat, punya semangat muda yang bagus. Good job, Naruto!" kata Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. 'Semangat muda lagi heh!' Batin Sasuke kesal. "Siapa dia ini? Manis sekali!" Kata Lee.

"Ini murid baru, Haruno Sakura"

**A/N: Ini dia, Chapter 2. Hmmm, memang tak terlalu penting, tapi ya sudahlah. Terima kasih yang sudah me-review-fic ini. Yah, akhir kata selamat menikmati. Maaf kalau chapter ini jelek.**

**Asrama Konoha Gakuen**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Happy reading^^**

**CHAPTER II**

"Murid baru?" Teriak mereka semua. "Sa…Salam kenal semuanya." Ujar Sakura gugup. "Hei, tak usah gugup gitu dong!" Ujar seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde. "I…iya Sakura-san. Ja..jangan ta…takut sa…sama kita." Kata gadis berambut indigo malu-malu melanjutkan perkataan gadis yang pertama. "Iya, perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Tak usah se-formal itu. Aku Yamanaka Ino, kalau gadis yang malu-malu itu namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Ketua kelas itu bernama Hyuuga Neji, dan yang sering membicarakan tentang semangat muda itu…" Ino menggantung kata-katanya karena Lee merasa tersinggung.

"Hei, aku ini punya semangat muda yang bagus! Seperti Guy-sensei. Kalian itu harus punya juga semangat muda!" Kata Lee berapi-api. "Huh, semangat muda melulu nih alis tebal! Apa tidak ada topik lain selain semangat muda?" Keluh Naruto kesal. "Kau diamlah, Naruto-baka!" Balas Lee dengan wajah murka sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Kau yang diam, Alis tebal!" Ketus Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Lee. Sementara Neji dan Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Apa-apaan mereka ini? Memalukkan!' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"KALIAN! DIAMLAH!" Bentak Neji. Sontak Lee dan Naruto diam. "Baiklah." Ujar Naruto dan Lee. "Yah, itu namanya Rock Lee. Dan yang dua orang disana itu…" Lanjut Ino sambil menunjuk kearah bangku paling belakang. "Namanya Akimichi Chouji dan Nara Shikamaru" Kata Ino. Tiba-tiba, 3 orang gadis datang mendekati Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Jadi ini murid baru pindahan Ame High School ya. Lumayan juga." Sindir gadis berambut merah. "Jangan ganggu dia, Karin!" Kata Naruto. "Hmmm, apa pentingnya gadis ini?" Tanya Karin sedikit ketus. 'Gadis ini, seperti Miyako.' Batin Sakura sambil memandang Karin dari atas hingga bawah.

"Apa-apaan sih lihat-lihat aku terus?" Ketus Karin kesal. "Siapa juga yang lihatin kamu. Kau ge-er banget deh!" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Bukan kau, Baka!" Kata Karin. "Huh, kau hanya mencari perhatian aja kan? Menjijikan!" Lanjut Karin berkata pada Sakura. "Siapa yang kau bilang menjijikan, heh?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada dingin. "Huh, aku sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat denganmu." Kata Karin sambil meninggalkan Naruto dkk. "Su…sudahlah, Sa…Sakura-san, ja…jangan perhatikan dia. Di…dia memang be…begitu." Kata Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Betul 100% semua yang dikatakan Hinata-chan." Kata Lee sambil mengangguk. Sakura mengangguk paham. "Hn, biasanya jam segini, Asuma-sensei sudah masuk. Mana dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada Neji. Neji langsung mengangkat bahu. "Oh iya, aku dapat kabar dari Kakashi-sensei. Dia bilang, Asuma-sensei berhalangan masuk. Ada urusan katanya!" Jelas Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang. "Siapa gadis pink ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang tidak tau apa-apa. "Salah sendiri tidur terus. Namanya Haruno Sakura." Kata Ino. Tiba-tiba, raut wajah Shikamaru berubah.

"Haruno katamu?" Tanya Shikamaru tak percaya. "Iya, kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan nama Clan ku?" Tanya Sakura sedikit dingin. "Wow, tidak usah dingin begitu. Begini, apa kau mempunyai seorang Kakak?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sakura tampak berpikir tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Jawablah dengan jujur dan maaf jika menyinggungmu. Kakakmu perempuan atau Laki-laki? Dan apa ia sudah meninggal?" Tanya Shikamaru. Naruto Dkk hanya menatapnya bingung. 'Apa maksudnya ini?' Batin Naruto bingung.

"Kakakku perempuan. Dan dia sudah meninggal. Dari yang kudengar, dia meninggal akibat kecelakaan." Jelas Sakura. 'Karena kecelakaan? Tak mungkin!' Batin Shikamaru. "Nama Kakakmu Haruno Megumi, bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sakura mengangguk. "Begini, Megumi itu senpai-ku. Dulu, dia bersekolah disini. Dia seseorang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Dia juga memiliki rambut pink sepertimu." Jelas Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kearah rambut Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke dan Neji menatap Shikamaru bingung. "Sebentar, Shikamaru! Apa maksudmu dengan ini? Ini sangat membingungkan!" Kata Naruto. "Asrama ini menerapkan tinggal selamanya, bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Mereka semua mengangguk. "Megumi-senpai, itu salah satu pelajar di Asrama ini. Bukannya Asrama ini memiliki sekolah juga?" Kata Shikamaru. "Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" Kata Naruto sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Shikamaru hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Aku juga bingung menjelaskannya. Yang penting, dulu Megumi-senpai pernah bersekolah dan tinggal di Asrama ini!" Jelas Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-san, bisa kau lanjutkan penjelasanmu tadi?" Kata Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar akan lanjutan cerita Shikamaru.

"Megumi-senpai, bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tetapi, karena…" Jelas Shikamaru menggantung. "Karena apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai penasaran. "Karena, dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri!"

DEG

"Itu tak mungkin! Kaa-san-ku bilang dia meninggal karena kecelakaan! Kau jangan mengada-ada, Shikamaru-san!" Kata Sakura sedikit tak percaya. "Aku tak mengada-ada! Megumi itu senpai-ku yang paling aku sayangi!" Kata Shikamaru dengan nada tinggi. Kaki Sakura seakan lemas. Ia pun tak sanggup menompang tubuhnya sendiri. Akhirnya ia terduduk di lantai.

"Apa…apa kau tau siapa sahabatnya itu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit lirih. Naruto dan Ino memegang pundak Sakura pelan. "Maaf, aku kurang tau soal itu." Kata Shikamaru. "Sakura-chan, sudahlah. Tak usah bersedih. Kalau kau sedih, nanti Almh. Kakakmu sedih juga." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus pundak Sakura. "Ini memang berat bagimu, Sakura-san. Tapi, kau harus tegar! Ini takdir. Kita tak bisa memainkan takdir!" Jelas Neji. "Tak apa. Aku Baik-baik saja. Terima kasih kalian sudah menghawatirkan aku!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lirih. "Itulah gunanya teman!" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Neji, kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei tuh!" Kata Shikamaru. Neji melihat sebentar dan kemudian dia bergegas keluar kelas. "Hn, sudahlah." Kata Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura bangun. "Daripada buang-buang waktu untuk menangisi Kakakmu itu, lebih baik kita pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Itu bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih baik." Lanjut Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Hhh, ayo kita pergi. Neji biarkan dia menyusul kalau dia mau!" Kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura pelan.

DI TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH….

"Sakura-chan mau kue?" Tawar Hinata. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Tolak Sakura halus. "Kau masih sedih karena hal itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Untuk apa kau menangisi Kakakmu itu? Dia takkan kembali! Percuma saja kau menangisinya. Itu hanya buang-buang tenaga." Kata Sasuke sedikit ketus.

Sakura langsung menatap sinis Sasuke. "Heh, kau pikir aku takut dengan tatapan sinismu itu?" Kata Sasuke dingin. "Kau tak tau apa-apa! Jadi, diamlah!" Balas Sakura dingin. "Kau piker, aku tak tau apa-apa? Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Lebih parah lagi, aku didatangi Arwah kakakku karena kau terlalu sedih!" Kata Sasuke sinis. Sakura menatap tak percaya.

"Cih, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, I don't care!" Kata Sasuke dingin seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto CS. "Sakura-chan, maafkan Sasuke-kun ya." Kata Ino. "Kakak Sasuke, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru. "Entahlah. Tapi, kabarnya, Kakak Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu, meninggal juga akibat dibunuh oleh sahabat kakakmu!" Jelas Shikamaru. "Sebenarnya, apa hubungan Megumi-nee dengan Kakaknya Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang masih tak mengerti. "Megumi-senpai dan Itachi-senpai itu, kalau tidak salah, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih." Kata Ino. "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Aku akrab dengan Itachi-senpai. Malah Itachi-senpai pernah bercerita tentang ini." Jelas Ino. Shikamaru mengangguk paham.

"Dasar Teme! Dia yang mengajak kita kemari, dia juga yang meninggalkan kita! Huh!" Kata Naruto sebal. "Ya…yang sa…sabar saja, Na…Naruto-kun!" Kata Hinata malu-malu. "Hhh, ya kau benar, Hinata-chan! Naruto, sabar!" Kata Naruto pada diri sendiri. "Udah mau jam masuk. Yuk, kekelas!" Ajak Lee. Mereka semua mengangguk.

DIKELAS….

"Kalian darimana saja, hah?" Bentak Kurenai-sensei. 'Lho? Kok Kurenai-sensei yang masuk sih?' Batin mereka semua-minus Sakura-. "Aku tau apa yang dipikiran kalian! Aku yang masuk, karena Asuma yang menyuruhku!" Kata Kurenai-sensei. "Hmmm, siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei. "Dia murid baru pindahan Ame High School!" Kata Neji yang akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ooh, Kau pasti Haruno Sakura, bukan?" Tebak Kurenai-sensei. Sakura mengangguk. "Silahkan duduk! Dan untuk kalian…" Kata Kurenai-sensei sambil memandang Naruto Dkk.

"Untungnya mood-ku lagi bagus! Silahkan duduk!" Kata Kurenai-sensei. Naruto Dkk hanya menghela nafas bersyukur. "Haruno, silahkan kau duduk disebelah Uchiha." Kata Kurenai-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung berjalan kearah tempat duduk Sasuke. "OK, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita!"

JAM ISTIRAHAT…..

"Sakura-chan! Kekantin yuk!" Ajak Ino dan Naruto. "Terima kasih. Tapi, aku tak ingin pergi dari kantin." Tolak Sakura halus. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu ya, dah!" kata Ino sambil meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dikelas. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu membaca.

_Krek_

Sakura menoleh kiri-kanan. 'Tadi ada suara. Darimana ya?' Batin Sakura penasaran. Sakura mencoba tak memperdulikan suara aneh tadi. Dia pun melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Krek, krek_

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Sakura was-was. Hening. Tak ada apa-apa. Aneh, Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan hawa dingin dibelakangnya. Sakura mencoba menoleh kebelakang. Tak ada apa-apa. Sakura pun semakin gelisah. "Kumohon, jangan menakut-nakutiku teman-teman!" kata Sakura yang mulai takut. Sekali lagi, tak ada suara aneh itu lagi.

Sakura pun mencari cara aman. Akhirnya ia berniat ingin menyusul teman-temannya di kantin. Baru 2 langkah menuju pintu, Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara yang ia sangat kenal.

"Hn, apa yang kau lakaukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada didepan Sakura. "KYAAAA! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Teriak Sakura kaget. Sontak saja Sasuke menutup telinganya agar gendang telinganya tidak pecah. "Apa-apaan sih? Ini aku, Sasuke!" Ketus Sasuke. "Hah, hah, hah, maaf. Kupikir siapa." Kata Sakura yang merasa bersalah.

"Lain kali jangan berteriak tiba-tiba!" Kata Sasuke memperingati. Sakura mengangguk. "Sakura." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Maaf sudah membentakmu tadi." Kata Sasuke. "Yang waktu kapan?" Tanya Sakura. "Hhh, waktu di taman belakang sekolah!" Kata Sasuke. Sakura pun langsung tersenyum manis. "Hehehe, iya. Aku sudah maafkan Sasuke-san kok!" Kata Sakura sambil terkekeh. 'Walaupun sikapnya dingin, ternyata dia memiliki hati juga ya!' Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Udah gila ya?" Tanya Sasuke agak risih. "Iih, aku tidak gila! Emangnya, salah jika aku tersenyum?" Sakura membalas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Hn, tidak!" Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Sasuke-san." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke Perpustakaan? Aku punya firasat buruk!"

**TBC**

**Gimana Chap 2 ini?**

**Jelek?**

**Balasan Reviewnya nanti ya.**

**Di Chap 3**

**REVIEW LAGII YAA!**


End file.
